onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine/Archive 12
Welcome to my talkpage, ! Here are some tips to help you communicate with me: :*Please continue any conversation on the page where it was started. :*Add or respond to an existing conversation under the existing heading. ::*Indent your comment when replying by using an appropriate number of asterisks '*'. ::*Create a new heading if the original conversation is archived. :*To initiate a new conversation on this page ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} click on this link. :*You should sign your comments. You can do this automatically by typing four tildes (~~~~). :Please note that i have NO obligations to answer any messages I recieve here and that if i answer, in order to keep the discussion in one place, i'll answer Here. Talk Archives: Archive 1 /Archive 2 / Archive 3 / 4/ 5 / Archive 6 / Archive 7/8|Archive 9 / Archive 11 / Archive 12'' ---- Bug Tchat Yo Jar ! Le tchat bug chez moi, c'est pareil pour toi ? :/ ---- Mince... T'a aucune idée de la cause ni quand ça se termine ? :( ---- Comment tu sais ça ? :o ---- Non mais je suis pas bête à ce point, tu me prend pour qui (c:). En plus, je me disais que, grâce à tes nouveaux droits, tu pouvais peut être le savoir (c:). Bref, de toute façon, comme on dit: Tchat Yo, le tchat bug, je suis allé voir sur le wiki des communautés, apparemment c'est une panne générale, est-ce que tu sais quand ce sera réglé ? *Ah ok merci ^^ mais c'est quand même dommage :/ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1667548213Sans_titre.png mai 27, 2015 à 14:47 (UTC) Ouais c'est sûr :) Je sais pas encore si je compte revenir sur le wiki mais j'ai pas mal de questions à te poser ^^ Ca me ferait plaisir de te revoir :D Patateboy - - - Me laisser un message mai 27, 2015 à 15:29 (UTC) Liens images Salut Jar, Tu pourrais ne pas mettre des catégories sur les images à renommer ? Depuis qu'il y en a trop c'est interdit... Faut changer l'image sois même Merci ^^" mai 27, 2015 à 17:16 (UTC) * Oui, c'est exactement ça, et il faut mettre l'ancienne à supprimer. mai 28, 2015 à 15:40 (UTC) Images Yo Jar Stp est-ce que tu pouurais éviter les images ".jpg" ? Parce-ce qu'on essaie de tout remplacer en ".png". Re: Galerie Ah ok, excuse moi. Honnêtement, je trouvais que les images dans ces galeries sont beaucoup trop petites, on arrive même pas à distinguer les techniques ! C'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté à la place la baliste galerie, qui, selon moi, est bien plus adapté pour montrer les techniques. Mais bon, si Seo l'a dit... Ok, si t'arrive à augmenter la taille, ça serait cool, parce que la... Bref, en tout cas, merci à toi^^ Références Salut, Quand tu mets le titre "Références" sur les pages, fais les en même temps, au lieu de rajouter le titre bêtement sur la page pour continuer d'augmenter le nombres de modifications à ton compteur... Merci ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 2, 2015 à 11:36 (UTC) *Ok je rajouterai les références en même temps c'est juste que là, je n'avais pas le temps, désolé. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si tu as remarqué que récement, mon compteur n'a pratiquement pas augmenté, c'est probablement la seule fois où je modifie relativement beaucoup. Donc, je vois pas qu'est-ce que (encore) mon compteur de modification viens faire là-dedans. juin 2, 2015 à 12:53 (UTC)